Looking back on when we first met
by Dolphin07
Summary: Recently married, Lily and James Potter sit on the couch in the living room. Laughter fills the air as they look through their journal entries, first impressions of eachother, and how annoyance and rivalry turned into a deep and passionate love. RR!
1. Lily, entry one, 1st year

Hey everyone. Here's another one. Please read and review. Thanks to  
everyone who read and reviewed my last story. (Hehe yes Lauren, I meant to  
spell "ruff" that way. ) Enjoy!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------  
"Looking back on when we first met"  
  
Lily Evans, May 1, 1st year  
Today marks the first day of May. I took a long walk around the edge of  
the forbidden forest after dinner. All I could think about was the old  
rhyme my mother used to say "April showers brings May flowers." Well it  
couldn't be truer. Hogwarts is exploding with beautiful flowers of all  
colors. I picked a petal, and am attaching it here:  
  
Beautiful huh? April was a nasty month, cold, wet, and tempestuous. If you  
decided to venture outside during a storm, you not only got rained on from  
above, but the screaming wind blew the water at you from all sides. James  
Potter had to do that once, I still don't know why he was out there, but it  
wasn't a pretty site when he came back in. Not that it ever is. That  
boy...there are no words to describe him. All I can say, is that his prime  
pleasure in life must be to make mine miserable. I can hear him talking  
about me in class time...making fun of me because I'm smarter than her is. He  
is the most infuriating, exasperating, annoying person I have ever known.  
AND, he is completely helpless when it comes to academics. Thank god he's  
alright at quiditch, or I swear he'd have no hobbies or talents. I know you  
must think that I'm a horrible person for saying such things about a  
person, but if you could only know the kind or torment he puts me through  
everyday. I'm glad April's over.  
Yours always forever,  
Lily Evans 


	2. James, entry one, 1st year

Second Chapter up! Enjoy!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
James Potter May 1, 1st year.  
Today's game was awesome. No other words to describe it. Swishing, and  
soaring through that crisp, scented air gives me a sense of wonder I can't  
even begin to express. Life is so simple up there. Flying around, enjoying  
the breeze in your hair, watching for you head and for the first hint of  
gold. It finally shows itself, and down you soar, making the critical  
contact to end the game. I guess it's my one true passion in life. Classes  
are boring...and I'm not any good in them, it's hard to pay attention. And  
with students like Lily Evans, kids like me go unnoticed. She's so smart  
it's maddening; every question is met by her anxious and clever answer.  
After a while, it's enough to make you want to hurl. None of the guys can  
stand her, and I can name only a handful of girls that consider her a  
"close friend". She's worthless in flying and anything athletic, or so I've  
heard. Thank goodness she's clever, or she'd have no talents or hobbies. I  
guess she's not all bad, she has the most interesting eyes I've ever seen,  
and her shiny copper hair tends to give her a lot of attention. I wonder if  
she knows. It's not like I'm going to tell her, she's so annoying...always  
whining whenever she hears a joke about her. Why must that girl take  
everything seriously? We're just kidding...like I said, she isn't all bad. I  
guess I really should work on homework. I have a foot long essay due for  
potions tomorrow, and the only thing that made me remember it right now,  
was Remus, got to love that guy.  
-James Potter 


	3. Lily, entry two, 2nd year

Hey! Third Chapter up, sorry each of them are so short, and that they look  
kinda weird...I've been experimenting with the formats. Thanks so much for  
everyone's reviews (Thanks bow2thehippogriff, Jedi Solo, and DOJ for your  
guy's compliments. Keep reading! And Queen Elizabeth I, thanks for your  
help, but don't worry he'll get smarter, and about the other thing, oops?  
Haha ah well, thanks for reviewing!) Anyway, that was kinda long [oh and  
don't worry...It'll get longer...once there's more to put than "I hate  
her/him" ;)]...enjoy!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lily Evans, November 15, 2nd year.  
Today was one of those boring, yet productive days. I would have much  
rather been with Emily and Gwen, outside chatting for hours. But no. Me  
being me, I had to spend the whole day in the library, researching for this  
project we have to do in transfiguration. Why do I do this to myself? And  
to top it all off...lots of other people had the same idea I had. And the  
library was almost full. So I had to sit next to James Potter. I guess it  
wasn't so bad. Maybe I underestimated him a little...with school. There was a  
point where I had to actually ask him a question, I don't remember which  
now...but the embarrassment. Well now maybe at least he knows that I don't  
know everything...and from time to time do need help with school. Maybe. But  
and end to the teasing? I think that'll take a while. I guess he's gotten a  
little better...not by much...but at least it's not when I'm there.  
I love my view from the window. As cliché as this description is...the sun  
is setting really magnificently behind the tall, gigantic trees of the  
forbidden forest. The contrast is fascinating, the dark, almost eerie  
trees, covering the massive, radiant ball that we call the sun. A scene fit  
for a painting, or a poem. Sadly, I'm not confident enough for either. So a  
description will have to keep it alive until I am. Just got another letter  
from mum and dad, I cried a river, just like I always do. I miss them...once  
I get home for Christmas...I'll want to leave back to my oasis of  
independence, but when I'm far away, I miss those sincere smiles from my  
mom, and old jokes from my dad. There letters are enough to keep me from  
drowning though, always full of love and care, and I know they miss me  
too......oh that's Gwen, one moment.  
Back, but Jesus...apparently I have a missing part to my project. Can't  
believe I forgot! I wouldn't have remembered if it wasn't for Gwen. Got to  
love that girl.  
Lots of love,  
Lily Evans 


	4. James, entry two, 2nd yaer

Hey Fourth chapter up! (If you can call these chapters!) I leave on  
Saturday for Spain. So I won't be updating it for a week or so. Ah well.  
Enjoy!  
James Potter, November 15, 2nd year  
  
Today was absolutely pointless, from a "James Potter" kind of view. I  
mean really, who wants to sit all day, in a library, working on a bloody  
never-ending project for transfiguration? Sure it's interesting, sure it's  
fascinating, sure it's cool to makes things change, but my entire Saturday?  
I should have listened to Sirius, and done it before, ah well. It's  
finished.  
So I spent the whole day in the library. Unfortunately, I'm not the only  
procrastinator; the library was brimming with students. There was only this  
small little table for two in the back corner. But it worked, and it was  
right by the window. Sitting down I got to work; writing the spell, and  
then drawing a detailed picture below of the transfiguration process (or  
attempting to). Eventually I realized I needed the help of a certain book,  
so I left to find it. When I returned, there she was, Lily Evans, sitting  
down at the table to.  
"Hey"  
"Hey, it was full, I had to sit here, is that ok?"  
"Yeah sure, I don't care."  
"Alright"  
It's not like she's creepy, or ugly, or rude, there was just some sort of  
shock to seeing her there, sitting at the table, moving her quill back and  
forth across the parchment. For some reason, Lily Evans never seemed real  
to me until today. Sure I see her in class, sure I make fun of her  
sometimes, but I've never really noticed her before. If you asked me  
yesterday to picture her in my head, I'd be able to make her outline, her  
hair, her robes, but I wouldn't get the shine in her eyes, almost a  
vigorous flame, or the freckles on her nose. And it hit me, right there and  
then, that she's a real person. Her homework just doesn't appear, she has  
to sit down and do it, just like me. She can dream, can think, she's not  
just someone in the classroom. Lily Evans is real. Reading over this I  
sound batty...and like I pay attention to her...like...you know what I mean. I  
don't feel like talking anymore about it. Lilly Evans is real person; she's  
clever but needs help to. End of story, nothing more.  
Anyway, I finished my project, and am now staring at the rather  
magnificent sunset behind the trees of the forbidden forest. Rather lovely,  
perfect for a painting, or a poem, but I can't do either. Goodnight.  
-James Potter 


End file.
